


Come over

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, First Time, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: “You wanted me over, Tsukki! That’s so adorable.”“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for more porn with worldbuilding, everyone??  
> I really liked this one, so sweeet and cheesy, just like us

Kei’s brother was a complete idiot, of that they were completely sure. 

He had left, earlier that day, smiling at Kei and patting their cheeks. _“Me and mom will be gone the whole day to visit some relatives, enjoy the empty house!”_ Even their mother had winked and giggled before walking away. How their family was invested in their sex life was quite disturbing, specially since said sex life was as of yet non existent. Kei _had_ called Tadashi over for the day, though they hadn’t told him that there would be no one home, which wasn't an important information anyway. 

Kei was in their room now, curled in bed, headphones over their ears and watching some shows on their tablet. It was all very normal and boring, until they noticed someone trying to sneak on them from behind, not at all worried because it really could only be a certain human.

The naga turned to look at their boyfriend, who was indeed there standing at their door with a sweet smile on his lips. Yamaguchi had become so cool after high school. His green hair was longer, and he'd gotten piercings on his eyebrow and mouth. It looked so good with the freckles and the ponytail. 

“Hey, Tsukki! Is anyone else home?”

Kei just shook his head before taking off the headphones and putting the tablet on their night stand. 

“Mom and Akiteru went out. They’ll only be back late or perhaps tomorrow.” 

They did a great job being nonchalant about it, still laying on their back, their tail flicking slowly. Yamaguchi couldn’t be chill even if someone paid him to though, and just the sound of Kei’s words was enough to make him go red and wide eyed before jumping on top of them. 

“You wanted me over, Tsukki! That’s so adorable.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Their boyfriend ignored that as usual, smiling all too happy with himself and hugging the naga tightly. His head he tucked under Kei’s chin, his calloused hands he brought to their sides, and the obvious question weighted on the air around them. They had discussed a little about sex before, at least enough to know it was something they both wanted to do. Tadashi had gone as far as to say he wanted Kei in any way they would have him. Such an uncool dork. 

“So...” Tadashi’s voice gave him away. “We are as alone as we'll ever be, you wanna do _that_?’

Kei wanted to play dumb a bit to make their boyfriend say it, if only to make him flail. So they just arched an eyebrow, smirking until Tadashi stared at them, blushing far too cute for his own sake. 

“You know, Tsukki. Sex. I wanna have sex with ya.”

Even though they were the one that started teasing, fuck, they couldn’t deal with that. Their face heat up so much that Kei looked away, annoyed and pouting a bit, not that they would ever admit it. Tadashi didn’t care though, he just leaned in and kissed their cheek.

“Do you want to? If you don’t I completely understand, is not that important.”

“I want it too.” They muttered, avoiding eye contact, and feeling their whole body blush, from face to tail. Their boyfriend leaned back, eyes and smile wide, before getting closer and softly kissing Kei’s neck. It felt so intimate, didn't help at all with his damned coloring. Tsukishima let their hands tangle on Tadashi’s hair, the tip of their tail curling around one the human’s ankles. Tadashi smiled against their neck, then made his way to their lips. The kiss was a bit shaky, their anxiety showing. Though making out was familiar, everything after that was not. It crossed Kei’s mind that if neither of them made a move to go further they might stay that way for the rest of the day. 

By then Tadashi’s hands grasped the hem of their dinosaur patterned babydoll, though, and the human put some space between them, blushing just as deep.

“Can I take it off?”

“Only if you take yours too.”

And he did. Even before Kei’s, Tadashi took off his own t-shirt and threw it to the nearest chair - amazing precision, Tsukishima thought if only to avoid staring straight at the other’s chest. When they did though, one of their hands found it’s way to touch it. Tadashi wasn’t particularly built, and he had freckles on his shoulders and down his chest. So many, like stars. Kei was very distracted tracing all those dots, and barely noticed when their own clothing was gone. Only enough to stare at Tadashi, their eyes meeting and fuck, their boyfriend looked so in awe, like people on these cheesy movies their mother liked to watch. 

“You're so beautiful.” Yamaguchi was such a corny little shit. His hand on Kei’s shoulder caressed and rubbed circles, and he hid his face on Kei’s chest (not that there was much place to hide on there). There were no nipples on his chest, but that didn’t stop the warm mouth from kissing them there, which made Tsukishima scratch at their boyfriend's wonderfully warm back, skin so smooth to touch. Eventually Tadashi stopped mouthing at them, sitting up to take off the rest of his clothes, nervously kicking off his socks.

They couldn't help but to look directly to Tadashi's crotch, the only part of him Kei had never seen. And it looked... weird. Their hand went to touch it at once, and the human yelped in surprise, blushing fiercely. He didn’t move his hands to stop them though, just watched as their hand caressed and stroke.

“It’s so soft, and warm.”

“Well, if you continue like that it will be hard in no time.”

And they did keep going, enjoying awkwardly the little moans that escaped Tadashi’s mouth. Those sounds were very lovely, and they found they adored this side of Tadashi to bits. Leaning closer and kissing his neck Kei continued stroking their boyfriend, and indeed soon the dick on his hand become harder and even warmer. They liked seeing Tadashi lose the last traces of composure as they slipped a finger over his slit, spreading the precum there. Their boyfriend grabbed at their hair then, face red and nose scrunched, and Kei was a bit proud of themselves, for doing this seemingly so well. It wasn't long before Tadashi grabbed tightly at their shoulders, voice rough. 

“Kei, I’m gonna...”

And he nearly shouted as the cum spilled all over both of their chests. It was warm and sticky, but the face he made when he came, blushing and panting, was more than enough to keep Kei distracted. Tsukishima kissed his cheeks and his mouth, slowly letting Tadashi come back down from it a bit. Their boyfriend's smile was blinding when it did appear. 

“Now your turn.” 

They blushed from face to tail tip, scales turning pinkish once more. Tadashi seemed a bit worried as he leaned back and pulled them sideways to his lap. Their penis was already out, and gosh it was embarrassing, as in their years of relationship Tadashi had never actually seen it. The human seemed a bit fascinated, and he too blushed before touching it, sighing as if in relief. If they had to guess, Tadashi probably had researched naga biology, forgetting that in the end Kei was only half naga and there were still some human-like things about them.

“Can I finger you?”

The request startled them a bit, but they needed to play cool, so they just shrugged. Tadashi smiled, but arched an eyebrow, and Kei rolled their eyes before stretching some to grab the lube on the nightstand, throwing it at their boyfriend. Tadashi poured it over his fingers and waited for it to warm before sliding his fingers over their opening, causing Kei to shiver. It wasn’t a very tight hole overall, so two fingers made their way inside very easily. Though there wasn’t much to it, it was a nice experience. 

They were getting a bit bored, to be honest, until Yamaguchi curled his fingers some and they pressed straight onto something that made Kei moan loudly and arch their back.

“There it is.” Tadashi sounded way too pleased with himself. 

Kei felt his tail getting closer and closer to a bright red as they became more and more flustered. The thing was, they couldn’t stop moaning, because now that Yamaguchi had found the fucking thing - that they hadn't even known was there, damned hybrid phisyology - he couldn’t seem to stop pressing on it or rubbing it just slightly so Kei would keep shivering in his arms. It didn’t seem to stop, the pleasure growing inside them, and it felt like too much. They couldn't seem to even control their tail anymore, though its slaps did nothing to hinder Tadashi, he was too focused. As if it all wasn't overwhelming enough, a warm hand wrapped around their dick, pumping it. 

Kei came with a choked moan and hands grabbing tight at Tadashi’s forearms. 

The human smiled and went to grab tissues to clean both of them, but Kei was still too dazed. They hadn’t even been alone for one hour, they couldn’t help but think about what they would be doing the rest of the day. 

(Actually it would be probably playing pokemon and eating sweets, and perhaps a little more of sex - yeah, this idea was great.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :)
> 
> wb time yey! Tsukki is a naga, species that has snake and human characteristics (though calling anything inherently human here is so self centered, good nimoy). Their mom is naga, the scum that contributed to the other half of their DNA is human, so some things in them are strange to everyone, such is the fate of hybrids. They're nb just because we like our kids happy and queer as can be.  
> Yams is legally classified human, and indeed mostly so, though there is a faerie somewhere in his family hence the green hair. Shot out to punkguchi btw, marvelous, so good so pure
> 
> hope y'all lied this one, and we'd like to post more with these two soon, they're so lovely right??
> 
> many kisses  
> -jana


End file.
